To Change Destiny
by Silverfox3220
Summary: -Take my hand, into a den full of monsters- When Sol finds herself in the decaying mansion of the Hellsing Organization and unleashes its monster, what future lies in store for her?
1. 001 So It Begins, Part 1

(Enjoy! =))

Hellsing To Change Destiny- So it begins, Part 1

~Take my hand... Into a den full of monsters~

When I opened the door to his cage, I had no idea what I was getting into. For what seemed the 50th time that evening I scolded myself for being so brash in my decisions. I shuddered as dark, insane laughter seemed to surround me, seemingly embracing my soul. Yes, I was brash... Very brash indeed.

Earlier that day...

I sighed as I was walking home, the bags of groceries dangling from my hands. I huffed in annoyance, remembering what my mother had forgotten-to take care of her only child. _"She should remember that she has a daughter! This seems like the 50th time this week that she has forgotten about me, passed out drunk on the couch again." _I sighed again, my morbid thoughts cycling through my head over and over again. "Oh well, at least I still care about her." I mumbled softly. _"Even if she doesn't care about me."_

My shoes made soft tapping noises as I walked onward. _"Help...Me..."_ A strangled voice softly whispered into my ears.I froze, looking around with wide bright blue eyes.

_ "Ok Sol... You're not going crazy! Ok... Not any more than you are already, but still!"_ I shut my eyes, willing the creepy feeling that had wrapped around my spine, gripping me with its icy claws. But it wouldn't go away. I started to hyperventilate, my heart pounding in my chest. _"Ok, why can't I calm down?" _I stumbled, dropping the food I spent all my work money on. Darkness pulled at my vision and gravity seemed to suddenly be against me. I grunted as I fell to my knees. _"D...Dizzy, w...why?" _ I fought with the darkness taking over my vision, but it was getting harder to pull air into my heaving chest. Collapsing onto my side, I finally lost the battle and slipped into the cold embrace of darkness, laughter following behind me.

While I was unconscious, I dreamed... No, it was more like a nightmare.

_ I looked all around me, and all I saw was a battlefield. To my horror, thousands of dead bodies littered the ground. Their horrified faces told me that they did not die a pleasant death. I covered my nose with my hand, the stench made me gag... I looked down to see if I was okay, but to make things worse, I discovered that I was covered in blood. Now really freaking out, I clambered over the bodies to find any way to escape. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I turned fast, looking for who was laughing, but to my dismay I found no one. Instead, the only thing accompanying me was the horrified faces of the dead. "He sounds... Like he's enjoying himself?" I thought with a grimace.._

_ "Are you scared?" Came a voice that blew across my ear. I turned around and found myself not in the bloody battlefield, but all around me was darkness. Much to my displeasure, I whimpered. I hated showing how weak I actually was. "No! I am not scared!"_

_ The disembodied voice chuckled. "That's not what your voice tells me." I felt a hand on my shoulder, his rotting breath blew past my ear. "That's not what your body tells me." To my embarrassment, I was shaking. _

_ I turned around, searching for him, "Where are you! Show yourself damnit!"_

_ The scene transitioned again. I was in a office, the ceiling high and the room vast. A desk sat in front of a huge window, and on the wall was a portrait of some old man. Curious, I walked over to it. A deep baritone voice rang out, surprising me, considering that it was silent only moments before. "The Hellsing Organization." _

_ I whipped around, to see a man I have never seen before. He was tall, at least 6 feet, and thus he towered over me for I was only 5 feet 6 inches tall. I tucked a strand of short brown hair behind my ear that fell out of my ponytail as my eyes hovered over his features. His hair was black, it was short, but it seemed to mimic the darkest shadows. His face was angular, but very handsome. I felt myself blush, much to my dismay. "I never got who you were." He chuckled. "You never told me your name first." I frowned. "You never asked." He bowed. "I, am Alucard. Pet vampire of the decaying Hellsing Organization." _

_ Shocked, I turned around to stare at the portrait again. "The... The Hellsing Organization... I've heard of them before... Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing was the last leader of this place... Before it was shot down, her title stripped, and the building plundered and left to the mercy of the wilderness, they supposedly were an agency working behind the scenes, to protect us all. At least..." I turned back to him. "That's what they told me in history." Except he wasn't there anymore. The scene turned dark, and my heart quickened. "Are you afraid woman!" The shadows seemed to come towards me, but I scrambled away, that is, until I hit an imaginary wall. "N...NO!" I screamed, the shadows eating up my body until..._

"AHHHH!" I scrambled to my knees and tried to catch my breath. After calming down I stood up, my hand against my chest. I groaned when I noticed I was in a abandoned building. The afternoon light shown in through the dusty old windows, casting shadows across the cracked floor. In all honesty, it looked like this place was dying. After a couple of minutes of observing what was around me, I noticed that I was near the staircase to what looked like the basement. Without thinking, I took one step towards the thankfully intact staircase. "Help me..." The whisper came again, except from the stairs. I shuddered, chills going up my spine. _"Damnit Sol, your going to get yourself killed." _I shook my head. _"But nothing worse could happen, right? Oh well, better go the extra mile since I'm here... Wait.. How did I get here in the first place?" _"Heellpp... Meee..." I jumped, the disembodied voice once again called out to me.

_ "It's.. Calling me... From the basement." _For some reason I was drawn to it, my mind not knowing what to do with the situation. Taking one shaky step at a time, I headed down the solid concrete stairs. Seeing as it was hells dark in the basement, I took out my flashlight that I always carry with me for emergencies, thankfully it was still with me. _"Always keep one with for emergencies!" _With my trusty flashlight shining the way, the door gave away with a loud creaking noise. "Eh heh... Ignore the creepy door Sol, you got this!"

I walked along the dark corridor until I could not walk forward anymore. Shining my flashlight on the door in front of me, I noticed a pentagram that was drawn in blood. I shuddered. _"As if whispering Help me wasn't creepy enough, they had to have a door with blood and pentagrams on it. Weeeee, this must be my happy day." _I coughed. "You know you have a problem when you start having conversations with yourself." I whispered. I touched the door handle and a sickening sensation washed over me. I fell to my knees. "Not again!" I cried. Bloody and gruesome visions filled my head. Bodies being ripped apart, Insane laughter and shadows danced across my mind's eye. "You want to help! WOMAN!" A raspy voice blew past my ears, "OPEN THE DOOR!" A vision of the man that I saw earlier filled my mind's eye, his face and body covered in shadows.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY! Open the door! DO IT! Save me!" I gagged. Obviously this guy loves to torture people with angry and gory visions. "ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" A shaky hand reached the door handle, and with all the strength I could muster, I pushed the door open and laughter enveloped my soul. Later would I know that I opened a door to an uncertain future. I was brash... Yes, very brash indeed.

And that is chapter 1! =) Hopefully you all liked it somewhat he he. Review if you'd like. =)

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing! (Unfortunately)


	2. 002So It Begins, Part 2

(Part 2, Enjoy! =))

Hellsing- To Change Destiny- Chapter 2, So It Begins, Part 2-

_ ~We were the kings and queens of promise... We were the victims of ourselves~  
_

_Integra sat in her cell, her head in her hands. It was done, the Hellsing Organization would be finished. Since the incognito incident, they decided to lock her up for 'Unforgivable act of betrayal of her majesty and the court.' She growled. "Betrayal my ASS! The fools have been waiting for this ever since I was bestowed the title of sir, taking after my father." _

_ A fist pounded against the wall in anger, and Integra grimaced as the stone wall bit into her hand. She felt a familiar chill run down her back. She didn't even bother to look up. _

_ "My master." His voice seemed almost...Kind. Pity maybe._

_ "Alucard." She finally looked at him, a smirk barely gracing her features._

_ "I can get you out of here, you can be free." He picked up the glass on the table, shattering it with his hand. "The choice is yours." He mused, the question hanging in the air as blood dripped down his hand from the shattered glass._

_ She smiled. Oh, how tempting that choice was._

I did it, I opened the door! I gasped as I tumbled down the stairs after throwing open the door. I cried out as I hit the concrete floor. I grimaced as I laid sprawled out on the concrete, my head spinning. Surprisingly, (thankfully to me,) It was quiet.

After resting there for a couple of minutes-catching my breath- I picked myself up carefully, steadying myself on my feet. I located my flashlight on the floor and, with shaky hands, I caste its beam around the room. It was there, in the corner, that took my breath away. In the corner, there he was.

_"He looks different, Like a mummy." _I frowned. And why wasn't I surprised with this? I grimaced as pain shot up my arm. I realized that the adrenalin wore off and now I was burdened with an injured arm. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind as I walked slowly to the corpse. "Why am I doing this again?" I whispered as I shone the beam fully on the mummy.

His skin was shrunken in, his hair long and thin and rather unhealthy looking. He looked out of place in the light. A Straight Jacket wrapped him in its embrace, and he just looked like just that, a crazy dead corpse. _"How am I supposed to help him when he looks like this?" _I vaguely pondered.

_**'Drip'**_

_** 'Drip'**_

_** 'Drip'**_

Then the sound of blood hitting the floor echoed throughout the small room. I grimaced, noticing that I was bleeding. _"My... Blood is dripping down my arm. I must of injured myself more than I thought."_

I watched in horror as my blood seemed to flow to him, and I gave out a startled yelp when he sprang suddenly to life, bending over and licking up every drop. I backed up slowly as he sizzled, my blood giving him the minuscule nourishment he somewhat needed. He stood up, his straight jacket melting away to give him the clothes and appearance that he took in my nightmare. I cowered to the back wall.

_"No way someone just comes to life after that after appearing to be dead! I didn't know that was how it was supposed to happen! What is he! WHAT IS HAPP-"_

He disappeared out of my flashlights beam and reappeared in front of me, putting a hand across my mouth. In a deep baritone voice, he spoke. "Hush, girl. Don't scream."

Some how, he seemed amused with my terror. That didn't make me feel any better. Tears leaked down my face. He reeked of anger and bloodshed, of unspeakable terror and sadness. The visions from earlier flashed through my vision. It didn't help that I couldn't see anything. My body felt like static, every nerve was on fire as I started to whimper against his hand.

_ "I'm going to die! For sure I'm going do die! Why didn't I listen to my mind! I'M GOING TO-" _ All other thoughts left Sol as for the second time that evening, she succumbed to the darkness.

Alucard stared at her with an almost primal hunger. But no, the seals wouldn't permit to hurt what little blood was the Hellsing's. Just like with Integra, she was his new master- not that he could anyway. He willed more than one feeling to go away. Growling, he crushed the flashlight underneath his boot, once again casting the room in darkness. He could see fine in the dark without it anyway.

And then, he laughed. No, it was more like hysterical laughing, realizing that one again, he was free. He was free from this cell, but now he was bound in servitude to her. He grinned. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for his little master. He picked her up with little effort, cradling her in his arms. He left his prison behind him. He would find out the answers later, but one question remained in his mind. How could she have Hellsing blood in the first place?

He walked down the hall, his boots softly tapping the concrete floor. He forced his hunger pains to go away until he got her to safety. The seals burned against his hands as if they sensed his forbidden thoughts. _"I knew she was the one." _He mused, smirking, the thought tumbling in his head.

When he called her, he knew she would come. Once reaching the upstairs he looked around, the sun had set, casting the decrepit room into darkness once again. He walked past the debris and climbed up the stairs to the second floor office and pushed open the doors with little effort. The doors gave way, creaking and groaning and then he and the little Hellsing heir found themselves in the once mighty head of Hellsing's office.

Looking around for someplace to put the little heir, he found a sheet covered couch to lay her down upon. Pulling the sheet off of it with his free hand, he laid her down upon the couch with little effort. He disappeared merging into the shadows without a second thought, without a look back at the troubled sleep the girl was in to find his much needed meal. He faded away with a chuckle.

Some time later...

I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. The moonlight filtered into the dirty cracking windows casting what little light it could across the old room. I brought a hand to my temple, deep in thought. _"What just happened?"_ I frowned.

"You released a monster from its cage." A deep baritone seemingly responded straight from my thoughts and answering my question. I looked to where the voice seemed to come from. The moon seemed to get brighter, illuminating where he was. He was sitting on an old desk, his head in his hand in mock boredom. A smirk graced his elegant face, and I found myself blushing. He chuckled.

"Like what you see?"

-End of chapter 2-

And that's it for this chapter! I thought you guys would somewhat like the way I left it off. I wish it could be a little longer though, but alas, my brain is tired loll. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to go through it with a fine-toothed comb before I released this to the public! Please excuse whatever I missed.. Err, yeah. I promise, it is going to pick up soon! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! You all make my soul happy =) (And Alucard especially)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alucard and Hellsing... But I do own Sol, she's mine! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
